The New Member
by milliesophie
Summary: Sophie is 20 years old when Loki attacks the Earth she is the only one who will enable the Avengers to defeat his army. She struggles to cope with her past and is drawn to the idea of being able to move on. Watch as she embraces and moves pat her differences and finds peace in her time.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Yawning loudly, I took my seat next to my best friend Rebecca in the history classroom, fiercely ignoring the teacher who was going on about some theory about who shot JFK. Suddenly, a man in a suit walked in, whom I recognised as Tony Stark, otherwise known as Iron Man with a S.H.I.E.L.D badge pinned to his chest. I glanced at Rebecca "This is bad news" I whispered.

"Yeah." She breathed back.

"I'm looking for Sophie" he said

"She transferred classes, she didn't like this one so we swapped." I stood up, while saying this.

"Well, do you know where I can find her then?" He hissed.

"Biology, room 206" I replied, annoyance dripping off my voice.

"Thank you... What's your name?" He said.

"Sam." I covered

"Thank you Sam." He replied, flashing a grin and walking out.

As soon as he got out the door I stood and, after I checked he wasn't in sight, and ignoring a short protest from the teacher I sprinted as fast as I could down the hallway.

I ran out the building and straight into a blonde haired, blue eyed well-built man.

"Sorry, sir. I didn't see you there." I admitted, not being able to look away from his blue eyes. They reminded me of the colour of the sea when I went to Hawaii (Oahu) with my parents before they died.

"It's fine ma'am, "he said, looking me up and down.

"What's your name?" I said- it just slipped out! I widened my eyes in shock at my forwardness but he smiled, seeming amused.

"Steve Rogers!" Someone shouted from behind, I turned to see who it was and recognised Stark again. I ducked behind Steve and sprinted away, only just managing to hear Tony shout "Grab her!"

I ran through the school gate, hearing footsteps behind me. They were coming closer. Breathing in I turned around and saw Steve sprinting after me, leaving the gate.

Sighing I held my hands out and pushed with my hands, forming a pale blue energy force shoving Steve into the gate, slowing him for a few seconds before Tony ran through. I pushed him into Steve using the energy from before- sending them into a pile together.

"Could you please stop hurting my avengers?" Someone said from behind me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Nick?" I asked, in absolute shock at that my Godfather was coming to see me after so long. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I've come to ask you to join the Avengers, they need you Sophie" he replied,

"No! You said to my father that," I started

"I would never let you join S.H.E.I.L.D unless you were needed, and you are." He hissed.

"Okay, but the deal is that I get a full briefing and NO secrets, otherwise I'm out!"

I agreed

"There's my Favourite Goddaughter- I knew she was there somewhere." He said

"Goddaughter?" Tony and Steve asked, I didn't know they had gotten back up so soon.

"Yeah, he was best friends with my father," I said

"Huh, I didn't know you had friends Fury." Tony said

"Just because my friends aren't you, doesn't mean I don't have any" Nick replied, making me and Steve chuckle.

"You have a nice laugh" Steve said to me.

"Aww Spangles, have you finally found the right gal?" Tony teased. I blushed furiously and glanced at Steve to see him doing the same.

"Come on," Nick ordered "we have a helicarrier to catch"

I breathed out, followed him to a jeep, and opened the front door when Tony claimed shotgun. I sighed and held that door shut with my mind as I opened the back one and climbed in, Steve getting in next to me.

Tony strode up to the door and tried to open it, but my blue energy resisted it and wouldn't open for him. Steve laughed and Tony sighed and pinched the door as I let it fly open, causing it to knock him back, ceasing Steve's chuckles and turning it into full out laughter.

Tony glared at me and got in the car. "You have a nice laugh." Tony said to Steve.

"Shut up Stark." He replied, blushing again.

"It's okay," I insisted, "it was a nice compliment- I didn't really deserve it though. I pushed you into a gate. "

"It's fine ma'am." He said back.

"Actually, now I think about it, I don't know your name."

"Oh. It's Sophie." I replied.

"So, you are in high school?" Tony asked.

"Actually the education system works differently here in England," I explained. "I'm in collage but this one has the best opportunity to get into the University I want to attend, and it happens to be next to my old secondary."

"Really. How old are you?" Tony asked, looking genuinely interested.

"I'm 20," I replied.

"What university do you want to go to?" Steve asked

"Ummm... I haven't really decided." I said honestly

"She got accepted into too many," Nick informed "she's been struggling to choose"

"What kind of grades did you get?" Tony asked

"I'd prefer not to say." I replied, not something I wanted to share.

"A*s across the board!" Nick ignorantly, smiling at me with pride from the driver's seat. I blushed furiously and sank into my seat.

"Nothing to be ashamed of." Steve said, giving my thigh a reassuring squeeze. For some reason it felt normal, nice even. He realised what he'd done and blushed again. I reassured him that it was okay with a smile before looking out the window to see a huge plane like thing descending upon us. The helicarrier.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

We pulled over and were greeted by my old friend Natasha Romanoff. We first met when she first joined S.H.I.E.L.D and became friends quickly, with her training me in basic combat and I would tell her about England. She said she had only visited for a mission, never visited properly to see the sights or learn the customs.

She saw me, looked shocked, ran over and hugged me, a very unusual move for her. "I haven't seen you in ages!" she cried.

"Where's Barton?" I asked, we were inseparable when we trained. I was a lot younger but we got along just fine.

"He's ... ummm... been compromised" she says, pain clearly flashing across her face.

"How?" I asked.

"That's why we need you" she explained. "Loki, a Norse God, has taken him and has an army coming to attack Earth. Apparently he's a sucker for a pretty face and he's never seen you before. He'll trust you to an extent."

"And then you'll help us get Barton back. You'll work out what he's up to and where he is. Also how he plans to get the army here." Steve continued

I walked to the tube he was in. He was striking, with black hair and piercing blue eyes. You could tell he was a God because he looked like one, although scrawny, he had the aura of power and acted majestic.

"There aren't many people that can sneak up on me" he said bluntly

"But you knew I'd come." I inquired

"I thought it would be the famous Black Widow." He chuckled to himself

"After, after whatever tortures Fury can concoct, you would appear as a friend, as a balm. And I would cooperate." He continued

"I wanna know what you've done to Agent Barton." I said

"I'd say I've expanded his mind." He smiled

"And once you've won. Once you're king of the mountain. What happens to his mind?" I asked

"Is this love, Agent...? What's your name?" He asked

"Sam." I lied-What is it with me and that name? "And love is for children. I owe him a debt."

"Tell me." Loki replied. Yay! More lying for me.

"Before I worked for S.H.I.E.L.D, I uh…well, I made a name for myself. I have a very specific skillset. I didn't care who I used it for, or on. I got on S.H.I.E.L.D's radar in a bad way. Agent Barton was sent to kill me, he made a different call." I lied- God I'm getting too good at this.

"And what will you do if I vow to spare him?" He asked

"Not let you out." I replied

"Ah, no. But I like this. Your world in the balance, and you bargain for one man?" He expanded

"Regime's fall every day. I tend not to weep over that, I'm Russian, or I was." I said- obviously minding the English accent.

"And what are you now?" He inquired. How many questions! Really? Do you really need to ask these questions?

"It's really not that complicated. I've got red in my ledger, I'd like to wipe it out." Letting a hint of annoyance into my voice.

"Can you? Can you wipe out that much red? Drakoff's daughter? Sao Paulo? The hospital file? Barton told me everything. Your ledger is dripping, it's gushing red, and you think saving a man no more virtuous than yourself will change anything? This is the basest sentimentality. This is a child at prayer. Pathetic! You lie and kill in the service of liars and killers. You pretend to be separate, to have your own code, something that makes up for the horrors. But they are a part of you, and they will never go away." He started. "I won't barter Barton! Not until I make him kill you. Slowly, intimately, in every way he knows you fear. And then he'll wake just long enough to see his good work, and when he screams I'll split his skull!" I couldn't look at him, I had to turn away. This was all from before my parents died. That gave me an idea...

"This is my bargain, you mewling quim!" He finished. I started to pretend to weep.

"You're a monster" I sobbed, well pretended to.

"Oh no. You brought the monster" he replied. Ha! Got him.

"So Banner? That's your play?" I asked

"What!" He sounded outraged.

"He means to unleash the Hulk. Keep Banner in the lab, I'm on my way." I said into my earpiece. "Set the door locked" I finished.

I turned back to Loki and grinned. "Thank you, for your co-operation!" I said and turned away, striding down the hall into the lab.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I walked in the door and was shouted at by Banner. "Did you know about this?" He demanded.

"You wanna think about removing yourself from this environment, doctor?" Natasha asked.

I zoned out, I wasn't interested in all the arguments until Steve shouted "You know damn well why, back off!"

"Oh, I'm starting to want you to make me." Stark said

"Boys." I warned- I was ignored. How rude can you get?

"Yeah, big man in a suit of armour. Take that off, what are you?"

"Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist." Tony replied

"Fair enough" I said. Steve scoffed "I know guys with none of that worth ten of you. I've seen the footage. The only thing you really fight for is yourself. You're not the guy to make the sacrifice play, to lay down on a wire and let the other guy crawl over you." He argued.

"I think I would just cut the wire." He stated - I had to turn away and laugh- Thor found this hilarious and patted me on the shoulder chuckling.

"Always a way out. You know, you may not be a threat, but you better stop pretending to be a hero." Steve said, noticing Thor and I.

"A hero, like you? You're a laboratory experiment, Rogers. Everything special about you came out of a bottle." Stark argued back.

"Guys maybe you should cut it out, we have better things to do" I tried, receiving a glare from both of them. "Okay, maybe not."

"Put on the suit, let's go a few rounds." Steve threatened

"Are you talking to me because I've already thrown you into a gate and I'm more than happy to do it again if you annoy me" I replied

"No, not you" he growled

"Take a chill pill dude" I hissed.

Thor laughed. "You people are so petty, and tiny." he said

"You know I'd like to meet someone that doesn't call me short" I said

"Yeah, this is a tea…" Banner said

"Agent Romanoff, would you escort Dr. Banner back to his…" Nick started

"Where? You're renting my room." Banner said

"Here we go," I told Thor.

"The cell was just…" he started again

"In case you needed to kill me, but you can't! I know, I tried. I got low, I didn't see an end, so I put a bullet in my mouth and the other guy spit it out. So I moved on, I focused on helping other people. I was good until you dragged me back into this freak show and put everyone here at risk. You wanna know my secret, Agent Romanoff? You wanna know how I stay calm?" He started. First Loki's rants and now Banner. Really? Why does everyone hate me today? Hang on sceptre alert!

I got an energy ball ready behind me as Fury unhooked his gun. "Dr. Banner, put down the sceptre." me and Steve said together.

*beep beep beep*

"Sorry, kids. You don't get to see my party trick after all." Banner said.

"No offence, but I didn't want to." I stated. Bruce nodded at me and glanced an apology over.

"Located the Tesseract?" Thor asked

"I can get there faster." Stark said

"Look, all of us…" Steve said

"The Tesseract belongs on Asgard, no human is a match for it." Thor said. Stark went to leave but Steve grabbed his arm." You're not going alone!" Steve protested " You gonna stop me?" Tony said

"Put on the suit, let's find out." Steve argued.

"I'm not afraid to hit an old man." Tony said

"Not this again!" I said. Thor chuckled and grinned at me- I like this guy.

"Put on the suit." Steve said

"Okay next time someone says 'Put on the suit', they're getting moved- telekinesis style" I said. At that moment Banner turned round, looking at the monitor and noticed something about the Tesseract.

"Oh, my God!" Banner exclaimed


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Suddenly the ship rocked and started tilting. Stark fell to the floor. "Put on the suit!" I shouted at Stark and Steve.

"Yep!" They called back, Steve helping Stark off the floor.

"I'm going to the tube- I'll try to help keep Loki from breaking out." I said

"I shall come with you," Thor said, stalking out the room and towards me.

My suit was already on, as all I had to do was push a button. It was the latest S.H.E.I.L.D tech and was only a prototype, but I was more than happy to test it. My suit was a black cat suit with blue edges and cuffs, fitting quite tightly to my skin but loose enough for me to kick above my head (yes I tested).

I ran down with Thor to the tube to see Loki standing outside.

"No!" Thor shouted, running to tackle him back into the tube, failing when Loki revealed that he was only a hologram. Hang on. A hologram? That's a cool power.

"Will you ever not fall for that?" Loki said.

"Hang on" I said, gesturing between him and hologram him. "What?"

"I can make myself into a hologram," he said. "Is there anything to think with in that pretty little head of yours?"

I smiled innocently and replied "A hell of a lot of offensive attacks." I replied, making my voice sickly sweet.

"Ha-ha, feisty." He laughed "you'd make an entertaining queen of this earth."

"Ha-ha, ha-ha, hahahaha!" I laughed, not being able to breathe because I found it so funny.

"What?" He asked. "I don't remember a joke."

"You...w-want... Me... To... B-be... Your... w-wife" I breathed in between laughter, I can't stop. Thor looked disgusted.

"Yes," Loki answered, striding towards me and stroking my face.

"Brother, unhand the maiden!" Thor ordered

"Or what?" Loki answered, stepping away from me. "This," he continued. "Is a button-"

"Well done, you know what a button is..." I interrupted.

"Shush dear, now is not the time." Loki said

"Dear. Excuse me?" I said. "I am not dear!"

"Well who are you then?" He countered

"Hex." I said- blasting blue energy his way and throwing him through the wall.

"We have a code green." My earpiece said in Agent Coulson's. "Anybody copy?"

"I copy- I'm going to deal with it." I replied "Also, Thor is in a cage, so can we have some back up to get him out?"

"Roger that" Coulson replied

"Nice pun." I commented.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I ran toward the room Phil said the Hulk was. "Has anybody seen the big guy?" I said into my earpiece. Then a huge green thing then smashed into a plane on my left. "Don't worry, I found him."

It growled at me, and started running towards me. So I did what anybody would do: run towards it. I slid under his legs, baseball style, and landed behind him, sending a wave of blue energy in his general direction.

Apparently that just made him angrier. "I'm sorry?" I offered. He ran at me trying to grab me. I screamed and sprinted away. Then I heard gunshots. I immediately threw myself to the floor and covered my head with my hands. Hearing the Hulk roar I turned round in time to see him jumping onto a plane that was taking off and ripping it apart- he then proceeded to grab the ejector seat and throw it. He then fell off the plane.

"Code green has been dealt with" I said into my earpiece.

"Can I have a hand with Thor?" Coulson asked.

I sprinted there to see Loki stood by the button and a crack in the glass. Thor was going to drop. I used my powers to hold him up and saw that Phil had a gun. Everything went fuzzy and next thing I knew Phil was impaled with Loki's staff. "NO!" I screeched, letting go of Thor and running over to him. Coulson smiled at me and pointed to Loki, he was by the button again- and he pushed it. I concentrated my energy on holding it up. It took all my strength to keep it there with Thor in it; and I was succeeding but the energy drain got too much and darkness surrounded me.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I opened my eyes to see Loki gone and Coulson looking worried at me- that typical Coulson, worrying about everyone else when he's dying.

"I need a medical team here, it the cage room, STAT!" I spat into my earpiece- crawling to Coulson.

"Uncle Coulson, it's going to be alright." I tried to reassure him

"Y-you haven't called me that since your parents died." He laughed before coughing blood.

"Shhh, shh. Don't speak- a medical team will be here soon, just keep your eyes on me. You're going to be alright." I spluttered- not believing anything I said.

"Excuse me, can you move out of the way please." A medical member asked

"Of course" I replied

"Leave the room- go to the mission's room." Nick ordered. "Okay." I replied- not in the mood for an argument.

I walked into the mission's room not really paying attention to anyone there and sitting on a chair before getting back up and pacing. I was pacing for a good 10 minutes before I saw Fury coming in.

"Agent Coulson had passed on. He had these in his pocket when he died." He said bluntly. He threw his Captain America trading cards across the table at us. They were soaked in his blood. I could feel my vision going blurry with tears and didn't want the others to see me cry, so I stood up and l sprinted to my room.

Once I was there I just started sobbing. Everyone I have ever loved or cared about apart from Fury has died and I couldn't take it anymore. I just broke down on the floor, my head in my knees like a child.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Eventually there was a knock at my door, "Who is it?" I asked

"It's Steve, Sophie. Could you please let me in? I want to make sure you're okay." Steve said from behind the door.

I sniffed, wiped my tears from my face and got up, walking to the door. I opened it and Steve took one look at me before saying "Can I come in?"

I nodded and stepped to the side, giving him enough room to come in before shutting the room behind me.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Sophie" he said "Phil was a great man."

I couldn't hold it back anymore and a sob rose from my throat. A pair of strong arms were around me, holding me close. I turned into Steve's chest and stood there crying while he stroked my hair. My legs gave way but Steve was already there and he sat there holding me, while I was crying, until we both fell asleep sitting on the floor, him with his arms around me, and my head on his chest.

I woke up with Steve's arms still around me and looked up to see him still asleep, so I snuggled back into his chest, feeling oddly safe. I lay there until he woke up. He looked down and smiled, I smiled back and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you." I said, "Nobody's ever stayed with me while I was upset before."

"Its fine, Sophie. I had the best sleep since I got out of the ice." He said. And, for a reason I didn't know, I had the best sleep since my parents died. We still had our arms around each other, which made it awkward when Natasha came in, telling me to suit up. She looked at us and smiled. "You two look cute together." she smiled again "but you'd look even cuter in your new suit Sophie."

"Another one?" I asked

"Yeah the old one had a tear along both arms and legs- they made you a new one." She stated

"Oh my gosh." I said as she handed me a white suit, trimmed with blue like the old one- but this one had a blue cape.

"I'm gonna go put this on." I tried to contain my excitement as I put it on.

I stepped out of my room to the mirror and liked myself up and down. It was figure hugging but only enough to make me look sexy, not slutty. The cape added an extra flare and the wire made the sky blue stand out more. I looked incredible but terrifying. It was cool.

I stepped into the room Natasha told me to meet her in and I saw Barton.

"Sophie?" He asked, shocked.

"Clint!" I exclaimed running over to hug him. He hugged me back and when I pulled away he was grinning. "You're still short." He teased

"Shut up!" I said back.

Then Steve came in. He looked me up and down and stared for a bit. "Something you wanna say?" I asked.

"Well I was gonna ask if anyone can fly those jets." He asked

"I can." Barton replied

Steve looked at me questioningly and I gave him a reassuring nod. "Do you have a suit?" He asked Barton. Barton nodded. "Suit up!" Steve said and walked out. I walked out behind him and he pulled me over to the side. "Are you okay? Are you sure about this?" He asked

"Yeah, I'm passed being upset. Loki killed him- he deserves whatever's coming to him." I said, my voice dripping with anger.

"Anger is never good in a fight- he is a lot stronger than you and he knows how to use his powers." Steve said

"I discovered something about my powers after I passed out." I said "I can draw powers from other people, without them losing theirs. I can also permanently keep them. It's cool and really effective. I can do this."

"Okay, I believe you." He said "Phil would be proud, and so would your parents."

I smiled and hugged him, and he unexpectedly hugged me back.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Also, he may be stronger... but I've taken on the Hulk." I said, giggling to myself and Steve chuckled along. Barton and Natasha came out and we walked to a jet. As we came in, the engineer said "hey! You're not authorised to be-"

"Son- just don't." Steve replied

We flew to New York in the jet.

"Stark we are heading north east." Natasha said.

"What did you stop for drive through?" He said sarcastically

"Yeah I got hungry- we got a Burger King." I replied

"Sarcastic, cute." Tony replied

We all went to get out of the Quinjet when Steve stopped me. "Stay here until the fight is over." He commanded

"What?!" I protested "there is no way I'm-"

"Loki has a thing for you. I don't want you to be in danger." He interrupted

"I'd hate to break it to you but women have rights now. And I'm gonna go in whatever danger there is- Earth is my home too, because I'm one of the idiots that live here and to be perfectly honest what I do is none of your business. And I DON'T know why you care so much!" I retorted. I saw hurt flash across his face as I sighed and stalked out the jet.

I started fighting with Nat and Clint, pushing away all the Chitari. "It's just like Budapest all over again!" Nat said

"You and I remember Budapest VERY differently." Clint said

"First of all I wasn't there." I said

"Oh yeah- it would have been more fun if you were there" Nat said

"Mmm hmm" Clint agreed.

I felt a pair of arms around me from behind, so I head butted the blue alien and threw him in front of me, the stamping on its neck to break it. I had about 15 circling around me and I pushed them away with my energy but I didn't seem to help, because they were replaced by 15 more. Steve jumped in the circle and helped me take them all down but they just kept coming - until a lightning bolt struck all them all from above. I looked up in confusion and saw Thor. He landed next to me and I threw my arms around him. He hugged me back. "I'm so sorry I couldn't hold you up." I apologised

"It's okay lady Sophie, you tried your best. You passed out with all the power you generated- you pushed Loki through a wall!" He exclaimed

"What's the story upstairs" Steve asked

"The powers surrounding the cube are impenetrable" Thor said

"How do we do this?" Nat asked

"As a team." I said, looking at Steve

"As a team," he said and smiled at me.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"I have unfinished business with Loki" Thor said

"Get in line!" Barton and I said together, giving each other a nod saying 'we can take him'.

"Save it! Loki's gonna keep this fight focused on us, and that's what we need. Without him these things could go wild. We need Stark up top, he's gonna need." Steve started but was interrupted by a motorbike, riding it was Banner looking very plain. "So this all seems, horrible." he said

"I've seen worse." I said

"Sorry."

"No, we could use worse."

"Stark we got Banner. "Steve said

"Great I'm bringing the party to you," Toby said

This flying worm with teeth came barrelling towards us, chasing Stark.

"I don't see how that's a party." Natasha said.

"Jarvis can I get a 360 on that building?" I asked

"Empty, scheduled for demolishing." He replied

"Perfect! The demolishing's been moved forward." I said sending my blue energy out and pulling the building down onto the worm thing.

"Now might be a nice time for you to suit up, Banner." I said, turning round to see them all gaping at me in shock.

"What?" I asked

"You just demolished a building..." Stark said

"Yep." I replied

"With your powers?" He asked

"No with a gun- did you see me shoot it until it collapsed?" I said sarcastically.

"Now Banner I suggest you get angry." I said looking at two more of the worm things coming down the street towards us.

"That's my secret, I'm always angry." Banner said hulking up.

"Call it Cap." Stark said

"Alright, listen up. Until we can close that portal up there, we're gonna use containment. Barton, I want you on that roof, eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays. Stark, you got the perimeter. Anything gets more than three blocks out, you turn it back or to ash." Steve commanded

"Wanna give me a lift?" Clint asked

"Better clench up Legolas." Stark replied, taking him up to the building.

"Thor, you've Hoyt's. Try the bottleneck. You've got the Lightning, light em up!" Cap turned to Tasha. "You and me," he said "we stay on the ground, keep the fighting here."

"And Hulk." He said to Banner "Smash!"

"What about me?" I asked. "And don't say go back to the jet because I think I've-"

I never got to finish because Steve pulled me closer to him and put his lips against mine. I kissed him back and his kiss became softer, like if he was harder I'd break like a China doll. I deepened the kiss and Nat cleared her throat, reminding us we were still on a battlefield. We broke apart and I flushed, looking at Steve. "I love you Sophie, and I think I knew that the first second I saw you. That is why I care so much, and that is why I don't want Loki having you." He said. I looked at him; his blue eyes, fair hair and rosy cheeks and realised in that moment he was the one I wanted to spend my entire life with.

"I don't know why Loki likes me so much, but I do know he can never have me." I said, Steve looked surprised "He can never have me because there's one thing he cannot take from me, because it is no longer mine. And that is my heart." Steve looked confused "because Captain Steve Rogers, I have given it to you." I finished. He looked at me in complete disbelief and kissed me again, but this time it was as if our lives depended on it.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The rest of the fight raged around us until Natasha told us she could shut the portal down. Tony stopped her and told us about the nuke. We knew it was a one way trip and I looked at Steve and saw he was upset. They may fight sometimes but they were friends- we all were. Except we weren't. We weren't just friends anymore. We were Family. And all I could do was hope he would come back down through the portal still breathing.

Tasha closed the portal and my heart sank until he can sped through.

"He's not slowing down." Thor said "Can you slow him?" He turned to me

"Not at that speed." I said.

But at that moment Hulk grabbed him and lowered him down carefully. Tony was unresponsive. I put my hand in Steve's and squeezed it.

"I can help." I said.

"What?" Steve asked

"I can supply an energy shock, using Thor's Lightning to bring him back." I said

"You can harness my power?" Thor asked.

"I used yours, Steve's and Hulks strength combined earlier- I'm pretty sure I can." I said

"I didn't feel it." Steve said

"I'm the only person that does." I said "it's mentally draining but it's our best shot."

I harnessed Thor's electricity and felt it list atoms through my body, I then struck tiny with the equivalent to 400 V the usual thing from jump starts.

He gasped and I smiled down at him.

"What happened?! Who kissed me?!" Tony said

I grinned "Hulk kissed you" I said as Steve said "We won."

"Great. Anybody had shwarma?"

"Yeah, it's horrid." I said. "I suggest pizza with meatballs."

"That's a thing?" Tony said

"Yep." I replied

"Pizza it is then."

"First we have some unfinished business with Loki." Thor said.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Come on Steve, let's fly." I said, picking him up and flying up to Stark tower. We got to the top and he asked, "Who did you get that from?"

"Stark." I replied

"You can harness his powers?"

"Yep! Cool huh!"

"Super" Steve replied. I giggled.

Once we were all up we surrounded Loki in intimidating positions and looked bad-ass!

"If it makes any difference, I'll have that drink now." he said

I could have laughed at how scared he looked.

We put cuffs on Loki and made our way to stark towers, ordering meatball pizza and laughing and crying at the nice things the people were saying. It felt like a dream.

The next day we went to say a group goodbye because Thor had to take Loki away to an accessible place. I hugged him goodbye and said "if you need anything, I'm here"

"Thank you, Lady Sophie. I know why Captain is so smitten with you." He replied I flushed and hugged him again.

I then walked over to Tasha and Clint and hugged them. Clint was going home and Tasha had a new mission. Then I hugged Banner and told him "Stay angry." He chuckled and hugged me again. Then I walked over to Stark.

"Take care of Spangles." He said. I laughed and hugged him. He reluctantly hugged me back and said "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too Stark."

I stood next to Steve and heard his phone buzz

"Director Fury?"

"Yes sir. Okay sir. Are you sure sir? Thank you sir!"

He grinned at me.

"What?"

"Looks like you're gonna need a helmet" Steve said

"Why?"

"My new assignment is to look after you- so apparently we have to share an apartment!" Steve said. I love my Godfather!

"Really?" I asked

"Really." He said

"Okay, give me the helmet- we are off to our apartment!" I said, completely unable to contain the excitement in my voice!

He kissed me and we got onto the bike, I wrapped my hands around his chest and grinned as we drove off...


	13. 13: Living with the man out of time

Chapter 13

Living with the man out of time.

We got to our apartment in Boston, excitedly opened the door and stood in awe at what we saw inside. The lounge was cream- walled with a light grey sofa and a flat screen on the side with films of all decades. The kitchen was further on, with a table with two swivel chairs near the prep area. Underneath was a double oven and a grill. To the right of the back worktops there was a sliver fridge-freezer and above all the black marble worktops there was wooden cupboards all stocked with food, like the fridge freezer. There was a note from Stark on the fridge with the words 'I will miss you, thank you for everything. Stark,' scrawled in scruffy handwriting. We moved down the hall and found the bathroom, with grey tiled floors and walls with seashell borders. The bath was big and we had a huge waterfall shower.

We made our way down the hall to the bedrooms, we opened the door to the master one first. It had blue walls and a red double bed with sheet, with a red sofa in the corner and white carpet in the floor. I laughed at the colour theme and looked at Steve, he seemed uncomfortable. "What's up?" I asked

"No, no it's nothing." He replied

"If it bothers you it's not nothing." I replied

"I've never shared a room with someone before." He said sheepishly.

"Not even your best friend?" I asked

"No- we didn't have sleepovers in them days." He replied

"Okay. I can stay in the guest room tonight it makes you feel better." I offered

"Thank you." He said and smiled at me. I walked over and hugged him.

"As long as you feel comfortable." I said, making my way into the guest room. It was breath-taking and represents me. White and light blue was the theme of the room, like my suit. I smiled and put my PJ's on, I could get used to this.

"Ahh!" I heard come from Steve's room. I sped out of bed and sprinted into his room to see him having a nightmare. "Bucky!" He cried out.

I sat on the bed next to him and stroked his hair. "Steve, Steve." I whispered shaking him awake. He looked at me, sweating and shaking. "I was having a nightmare about the war." He stated.

"Its okay, your here- with me now." I reassured

He hugged me, broken by his dream, I held him close and kissed him on the forehead. I got off the bed and started to walk out the door. "Don't go..." Steve asked

"Okay, move over spangles." I teased, seeing him shuffle over and I climbed in next to him. He put his arms around me and I rested my head on his chest, letting consciousness slip away.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

I opened my eyes to see Steve looking down at me. "What." I asked

"This is the first time I have seen you with no make-up and your hair loose. I like it." He said sheepishly. I smiled and rolled out of bed, staring to walk to the kitchen tripping as I went.

"Ouch!" I said, trying to stand up but my ankle gave way. "Steve, I tripped. I can't get up." I shouted.

He sprinted out of the room and into the hall, seeing me on the ground he stopped. "You can take in the Hulk but not the floor?" He asked sarcastically

"The floor is more desecrate in take downs," I joked, wincing as he touched my ankle.

"You've sprained it." He said

"I've sprained it?" I asked

"Yep."

"I've fought a battle against an alien race and I've sprained my ankle walking down the bloody hall!" I sighed

He laughed, scooped me up and put me on the sofa. "Well you're not allowed to do anything for the day," he said "so, what do you want for breakfast?"

"Pancakes!" I said

"I can do toast-" he said

"Toast it is." I replied

After breakfast he said "What film?"

"Have you seen The Lion King?" I asked

"Nope." He replied

"The Lion King please." I suggested

"Okay," he said, following my instructions on how to put it in.

He moved my feet and sat on the sofa, I turned so we were snuggled together and grabbed the blue blanket from under the sofa. It was entertaining seeing him watch it for the first time, bouncing along when the songs came on and almost crying when Mufasa died. It was cute.

We ended up watching 7 Disney films and eating pizza from Pizza Hut. When I wanted to go to bed he carried me into the main bedroom and put me on the bed before crawling in next to me. He put his arm around me and we fell asleep like that.

"Ahhhh!" I woke up screaming. Steve sat up and hugged me

"What's up?" He asked

"I-I h-had a dream about m-my parents." I choked out

"What about them?"

"The night they died." I said, my eyes brimming with tears, one came loose and he wiped it away and hugged me close to his chest.

"Shh, it's okay, it's okay." He soothed me.

I tilted my head up and placed my lips on his, we broke apart and he stroked my face. "We have each other now- nothing can hurt us."

I nodded, curling up into his chest.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

I woke up to see Steve gone. Thinking he was probably up already I made my way to the kitchen to see a note on the table. 'Sophie, I have gone for a jog and should be back soon. Love always, Steve." I smiled and grabbed myself a cookie from the jar. I threw myself on the sofa and put on the news to see a terror attack on Tony Stark. I sighed, he's always getting into trouble. I turned the TV over and saw there was nothing on. I sighed again and picked up my phone with a message from Rebecca

"If you do not pick up I will find you! Now tell me about your new boyfriend!" I phoned her and I heard two screams when they picked up. 'Great,' I thought to myself 'Ellie has questions too.' Ellie, Becca and I had been inseparable since I punched the person who bullied them- Ellie was quite the spitfire now and Becca enjoyed sarcasm. They were the first two to find out about my powers, after I found out myself and they joked we could take over school- at least I think they were joking.

"OMG!" Becca said

"HOW DARE YOU NOT CALL US FOR 2 MONTHS!?" Ellie screamed through the phone

"I was just saving the world, you know. It's not like I was doing anything." I replied sarcastically

"Well you could have at least called." Becca said

"I was busy locating something that can wipe out the world and being proposed to by a psychopath." I replied

"You mean Loki?" Ellie asked "that guy was totally hot!" She said

I laughed and went "yep."

"And you said No?" She screeched through the phone

"I had my eyes on, someone else..." I replied

"Oh yeah... We saw," she giggled. I flushed- the whole world had seen Steve and I get together. Oh well.

"Do you have a spare room in you apartment?" Becca asked

"Yeah, why?" I replied when the doorbell started ringing. I put them on hold and opened the door to see them standing there grinning at me. "Steve is gonna kill me when he gets back!" I said as we had a huge group hug. I ran to my phone and hung up on them before sitting on the couch. "So. What's new?" I asked

"Our best friend saved the world and has an apartment in Boston with her boyfriend who's a superhero and her Godfather told us to come spend a weekend with you but I packed for a week." Ellie admitted. I laughed before someone in the doorway said "I go jogging for 1 hour and we have people over?"

I looked up and saw Steve and my eyes widened- no, no, no! Not yet!

"Yeah- I didn't know they were coming, they phoned me asking how things were and appeared at the door." I admitted. He looked shocked "Fury sent them because I haven't heard from them since I joined the Avengers." I continued

"Okay, well I'm going to go and shower and I'll come back so I can properly introduce myself" he stuttered.

I kissed him on the cheek and whispered "Watch yourself, their barks worse than there bite."

He looked gratefully at me and smiled at the other two before walking into the shower.

"What?" I asked noticing them staring at me.

"Does he have a brother?" Rebecca asked

"Nope."

"Damn girl, you picked a good one." Ellie sang

"Yeah, he's great." I blushed

"Well, we'll have to decide that." Becca and Ellie both said together

"Well he's not as bad as Josh." I teased Rebecca "or Connor." I teased Eleanor and grinned.

"Josh is still scared to talk to me." Rebecca said "maybe you shouldn't have broken his nose when he cheated on me." She glared at me. I smiled sweetly and said "I could have done worse."

"That's what concerns me." Ellie teased.

We spent ages talking about what happened in England since I left. Apparently, not much but I've been featured in a lot of assemblies and news reports. "Well so now I'm famous, I don't have to care about grades." I sighed

"I'm sure you did fine, love." Steve said, walking out the bedroom with blue jeans and a white shirt on.

"If it's anything like your other scores Nick will explode with pride-" Becca said

I giggled at their reassurance.

"Do you want to go out and eat?" I asked "I can't be bothered to cook."

"It will be our treat." Steve said

"Actually," I started "it could be Tony's." I pulled out his credit card "Pepper told me the code when we went shopping last month." I finished

"As in Tony Stark?" Ellie asked

"The one and only." Steve answered, grinning at me. We laughed and I said "if he asks we stopped from drive through."

We got to an American diner and ate there, we sat talking about old times and Steve- to be honest that's what they wanted to find out about most.

"So, when did you first realise you had feeling for our Sophie?" Ellie asked Steve

"The first time I saw her I thought about it. But it was when she was talking to Loki and he kept staring at her that I realised." He answered, blushing slightly. I took his hand under the table and gave it a squeeze.

"What about you Sophie," Becca asked

"Well... When my uncle died he sat there holding me till I fell asleep. I woke up in the morning and looked up at him to see him still asleep." I started

"So she snuggled further into my chest," Steve interrupted, "I wasn't asleep." He looked at me, meeting my eyes and I smiled up at him, flushing a bright pink.

"Sophie?" Ellie asked

"Huh?" I answered

"Was the battle the first time you both said that you loved each other?" She asked

"That was when we got together." I answered.

"What?"

"Well I was kind of mad when we got off the plane."

"How mad?" Becca asked

"Breaking his nose mad."

"Really?"

"Yeah- but I understand now."

"Why?"

"Because he explained it to me."

"Didn't you understand he was in love with you?"

"No, I didn't know."

"When did you find out?"

"Halfway through the battle."

"How?"

"He kissed me."

"Awwww!" Ellie said. Becca now directed her questioning to Steve.

"Do you love her?"

"Of course!" He exclaimed

"Do you look at other women?"

"Not like that."

"If someone-that wasn't Sophie- flirted with you, would you flirt back?"

"No, there is no other person for me."

"When are you getting married?"

"After I propose."

"So she's the only women for you and you haven't proposed?"

"I want to..." He stuttered

"You want to what?" She pressed

"Enough." I said to Becca and glared

"I want to make sure I'm always gonna be around for her. In our day, we courted people and that's what I want to be able to do." Steve replied

"He's a keeper." Becca said

"What?" Steve asked

"You're her first boyfriend we like." Becca said

"So take care of her." Ellie added. I grinned.

"You're so much better than her last!" Ellie continued

"What happened?" Steve asked

"He cheated on her" Becca said.

"It's what she did after that's the real story." Ellie giggled

"What did she do?" He asked

"I broke his arm in 6 different ways and cracked 3 ribs." I replied bluntly

"When my boyfriend cheated on me she broke his nose." Becca said

"To be honest it was so big you couldn't miss it." Ellie teased

"Mount Everest on a face!" We all giggle together and Steve sat there chuckling


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

We got back and all went to bed, the catch up was exhausting. "They seem nice." Steve said

"Yeah, they're the best." I replied

"They seem to love you a lot."

"We have been best friends for 11 years."

"Really, why?"

"Someone was bullying them so I told them to stop- they shoved me to the ground so I stood up and punched them in the face." I stated

"You used to be vicious, what happened?"

"My parents died, I got pulled out of S.H.E.I.L.D and went to live with my best friends parents. But the ex-boyfriend nose breaking was after that- I stopped training but always could pack a punch. I started jiu jitsu. I was a natural and could always fight hard." I continued

"When did you find your powers?" He asked

I sat on the bed and gestured for him to do the same.

"My parents were murdered, by H.Y.D.R.A because they were two high agents- they told Fury to take me out of S.H.E.I.L.D so I would be safe. I wasn't." I started. Steve nodded and held my hand, sensing it was painful for me to say. "You don't have to finish..." He whispered

"I have to tell someone someday." I replied

"I had a person try to kill me, he pulled a gun on me and shot- I shielded it with my energy and pushed him back. I killed him, the energy pushed him into a wall and his head caved in. I learnt to control my powers, with Fury's help. He was extremely patient, but that couldn't help the girl who lost everything. I studied just to take my mind off things and I quickly became the smartest person in school, and my adoptive family were very proud. But I didn't care. I hated that my parents died and I wasn't safe. They tried to kill Rebecca- I stopped them and decided to keep my powers secret- that's why on the first day you met me I didn't use them straight away. It means that I don't necessarily have control. But I've got it now- it's just mentally draining- but the drain reduces all the time so I can gradually use it more." I finished. Steve pulled me close to him and held me for a minute. I hugged him back and just listened to him breathing.

"My parents died when I was young, and my best friend Bucky was all I had too." Steve started. I pulled away and looked at him, he was close to tears. I grabbed his hand and he smiled weakly. "He fell off a train, trying to help me fight in the war. I've always felt responsible." He finished, with a tear just falling down his cheek. I brushed it away and kissed him where it had been, before pulling him close and holding him until he fell limp. I put him on the bed, being gentle because he was fast asleep before walking out to make myself a cup of tea. I had only just poured it when Becca came out the spare room.

"Steve asleep?" She asked.

I nodded. "Ellie?" I asked. She nodded back.

"You told him- didn't you?"

"What?" I replied

"How you got your powers." She sighed. I nodded. "You always have that same look in your eye when you think about your parents." She admitted

"I know." I breathed out with a sigh.

"My parents always thought of you as their own." She said smiling "They still do."

"I miss them." I admitted

"So come and visit." She relied

"What? So I can put you all in danger again? I've already done that once. I'm not prepared to risk it again!" I whispered harshly. Maybe a little too harshly.

"You're the only person who doesn't want to take the risk." She replied, calm and collected.

"Maybe that's because I'm the one that knows what's out there. They don't show mercy, they don't do trades. They see you, they target you, and they kill you." I replied, my voice breaking

"Even the toughest rock breaks, but when I does it reveals something beautiful inside." She stated and walked over and hugged me. "You can't stay strong all the time, Sophie. It just makes it that little bit harder when you break."

"I know- it spirals in and kills you inside."

"Well then let us help you, it's no longer something you have to deal with alone." A familiar voice from the doorway said.

"Sophie, we all love you. Let us help." Becca continued

"We are always going to be here for you." The owner of the voice, whom I now saw as Steve, said, coming and pulling me close to him from behind and Becca coming round the front. We hugged each other for a moment before I admitted, "I love you both, but I can't breathe right now."

They laughed and let go, before we all went and sat on the couch, in absolute silence, but not needing anything to say.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

I woke up the next morning to see I was in Steve's arms on the couch still and heard snickering from the seat. "Morning…" Ellie said, flashing me a grin

"Is Becca…?" I asked

"Yeah, she's in bed" Ellie replied

Steve stirred a bit and I kissed him on the cheek, he woke up, looked at me and smiled. "Morning." He said, his hair all messed up and sleep still in his eyes.

"Morning Cap." Ellie replied

He looked at her and smiled faintly, before looking at me and saying "How do you not look a mess in the morning?"

"I don't sleep on the edge of the couch." I replied, teasing. He grinned and looked at Ellie before whispering at me "I would kiss you but..."

"Ellie, can you shut your eyes for 2 moments, or go take a shower?" I asked

"I've already had a shower." She replied

"Wake Becca up?" I asked

"Nope."

"Shut your damn eyes girl!" I said

"Okay!" She grinned

Steve lowered his face to mine and our lips touched. I felt the nerves in my lips explode and he wrapped his hand into my hair. I wrapped my arms around his neck and was pretty happy not moving until Ellie started giggling. "You two are adorable." She said.

Steve laughed and said "I'm going to shower." While walking down the hallway.

"I'll start making breakfast." I called.

"Who's waking Becca up? She threatened to kill me."

"I have an idea." I said, using my energy to open the curtains and turn on the light in her room. I gave her a small shock when she groaned. She got out of bed and I shouted "I'm cooking breakfast! What do you want in your omelette?" at her door.

"Cheese and tomato!" She called back

"Ditto." Ellie said

"Okay." I replied. I cooked 5 omelettes (2 for Steve- he needs the extra calories.) and plated them up, using my powers to levitate them into people's hands.

After we ate we drove Becca and Ellie to the airport and said our goodbyes.

"We'll miss you, Sophie." they said.

"I'll miss you too." I replied

We gave each other a hug and they said "come and visit us soon ok!"

"You really think I'm not gonna turn up for the secondary reunion celebration?" I teased

"You joke, but if you don't- I know where you live." Ellie threatened. I laughed and hugged her again

"Look after her, she's not as tough as she makes out." Becca said to Steve

"She's our little cookie." Ellie sang

"She's my little marshmallow." Steve said

"Marshmallow?" I asked "I like it" Steve laughed and I hugged him before getting separated by Becca- who pushed me out the way so she could hug him. I laughed and said "you know I can't miss you if you don't leave right?"

"Yeah yeah. Whatever cookie." Becca said, giving me another hug.

They walked into the departure lounge and Steve looked at me. "So my little marshmallow, what do you want to do." He asked

"OH MY GOD ITS HEX!" A girl screamed and I spun violently around to see a women in a suit like mine. I laughed and she looked at me. I waved with my blue energy coiling up my arm. She gaped and stood there in complete shock. I walked over and whispered "nice suit." before walking off.

"OMG IT'S CAPTAIN AMERICA!" Someone shouted and ran towards Steve. I sprinted over and grabbed his arm. "OMG the REAL hex is with him!"

Really people?!

We sprinted out the airport and into the rain outside. We turned round to see a crowd of people running towards us.

"Alright!" I shouted "make an orderly queue!"

They formed a queue and we stood there for 2 hours, posing for pictures and things in the middle of the airport. My phone buzzed so I used this as an opportunity. "We're needed for a mission; thank you all for your time and I'm sorry if we didn't get to see you." I shouted and dragged Steve away from the crowd.

"Do we actually have a mission?" He asked

"No, I was getting cold and wet." I replied "The message was from Stark, asking me to go to Stark Tower for the weekend because he needs help on a project. Also, he says 'Hi Spangles'." I giggled and looked round at Steve. He laughed and pulled me closer to him. He kissed me and spin me around in the rain. We started dancing and I was laughing at Steve trying to spin me. We danced in the rain some more before getting into the car, by this time we were absolutely chilled to the bone. We drove home and changed into warmer clothes.

**** 2 months later****

"When are you leaving?" Steve asked.

"Tomorrow." I replied

"What time?"

"Early."

"Why." Steve whined like a child.

"Because Stark needs me." I whined back

"I need you." He stated

"To do what?" I asked teasingly.

"Hmm." He considered whilst wrapping his arms around my waist.

"To keep me company." He said, his face inches from mine.

"I'll call Clint." I teased. He groaned and pulled me closer.

"What time are you leaving for tomorrow?" He asked again. I wanted to say later but I couldn't let him win this, he just wanted to see if I would.

"Early" I replied.

"How early?" He asked more seriously.

"We can have breakfast together before you go jogging." I replied.

"Can't we have it when I come back?" He pouted

"If you want to eat alone." I replied, teasingly.

"Do you have to go?" He asked more seriously.

"Pepper wouldn't let Tony ask if it wasn't serious." I replied

"Okay." He sighed.

I came up in my tip toes to kiss him and as he leaned in I teasingly pulled away. He shook his head at me before pulling me even closer and kissing me. I giggled and wrapped my arms around his neck.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"You finished packing?" Steve asked whilst walking in.

"Yes, just about." I replied. He came up from behind and wrapped his arms around my waist. I spin around and hugged him back. This is the first night for since we've moved in that we have been apart. He kissed my forehead and smiled. "I love you, Sophie"

"I love you too, Spangles." I teased. He chuckled and grinned before saying

"I'm going to make you pay for that."

"What do you mean?" I asked, innocently.

"Run. You have 3 seconds." He said. I sprinted away and hid in front of the sofa.

"-1!" He shouted before running out the room and into the lounge. I glanced up as he looked around. I sniggered and he jumped over the sofa on top of me and pinned me to the floor.

"No fair!" I shouted. He grinned and laughed before kissing me.

"I can come back-" Stark announced from the door. My head whipped around and I rolled out from under Steve, ran and grabbed my bag. Steve laughed at me and I playfully hit him on his arm. He laughed again and pulled me into an embrace.

"I'll miss you, Marshmallow." He whispered

"I'll miss you too, Spangles." I giggled and hugged him back.

"Call me!" I shouted, walking out the door with Stark.

I got into the red Ferrari and shoved my bag in the back.

"No Pepper?" I asked

"Nope, just you, me and Banner." He replied

"Banner still at Stark tower?" I asked

"Yeah- I was planning on having Christmas there. Would you and Steve come?" He asked

"Course." I replied. He smiled at me.

"I've missed you." He said

"I've missed you too Stark." I replied.

"You know you can come and visit whenever right." He asked.

"Yeah- we've been busy." I replied

"Doing what?" He asked

"Visiting Phil in Hospital, moving in and getting him up to speed with things."

"What kind of things?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Books, films and music" I stated.

"Is that all." He asked

"Yes."

"That's not what it looked like when I came in-" he teased

"Oh shut up," I laughed.

When we got to Stark towers I was immediately taken to the Lab.

"I'm building a Hulk buster suit- and Banner can't know. You can harness its strength but also help me find weak spots." Tony stated.

"Happy to help." I smiled.

We worked on the suit for a while in silence.

"For Christmas, I was thinking about getting the team together. I mean- we're family now." He said

"Sounds great. How are we going to get Thor?" I asked

"I've heard a rumour that he's been looking out for you, and Jane." He replied "He admires your bravery and strength trying to save him, we all do."

"What do you mean?" I asked

"I read your file, and not just the authorised bits. You lost your parents when you were 15, only to have someone attempt to assassinate you. You won and you've tried to keep your adoptive family safe ever since." He told me. "I couldn't have done that now, let alone when I was 15. You are extraordinary! And now- after everything that's ever happened to you, after everyone that ever bullied you was to be saved- you saved them. You could have left them but you didn't, you saved them. Steve once told me to stop pretending to be a hero- but I think you're the only real hero on the team. Not because of your powers, or fighting abilities, but because of your character and heart. I'm inspired by you." He finished.

"How did you know I was bullied?" I asked

"Your file. People bullied you because you were a weak target. Don't think I didn't read about the house fire- you saved your main tormentor because you couldn't let anything bad happen to them. You're a pure hearted person- and they're hard to find in this world." Tony replied.

"Thank you, Tony. That's one of the nicest things anyone ever said to me." I spoke, walking over and hugging him.

**** 1 month later***

"Hey- how are you?" Tasha asked, on the phone.

"Fine, adapting. I guess I'll have to accept it eventually." I replied

"How's Steve?" She asked

"Pretty messed up. Seeing Bucky brought back memories." I replied.

"Sorry about The Kiss between Steve and me." She spoke again.

"For the fifth time Tasha! It's okay! You were protecting yourself!" I insisted

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"Have any Christmas plans?"

"Going to Starks- you?"

"I shall see you there. What time?"

"Midday-ish."

"Want a lift?"

"That would be great, thanks Tasha!"

"Sophie, Peppers here." Steve shouted from the lounge.

"Sorry Tasha. Got to go. See you Christmas." I spoke into the phone.

"Only 3 more days!" She said excitedly. I chuckled and hung up, grabbing my bag and walking to the door. I kissed Steve on the cheek and went to walk out, he grabbed my arm and spun me back, kissing me on the lips.

"I love you, Marshmallow." He whispered

"I love you too, Steve." I spoke, giving him a hug.

***An unspecified amount of time later***

"What are you getting for Tony?" Pepper asked.

"Umm, I got him a new laser." I replied

"WHAT?!" She asked

"A scientific laser- not offensive but something to help him build more suits." I insisted

"If it's a weapon, I'm going to kill you with it." She laughed. I giggled.

"What did you get Steve?" I asked.

"Shield cuff links." She stated.

"Okay," I replied

"What did you get him?" She asked disapprovingly.

"A collection of all major news headlines and articles since he went in the ice..." I replied.

"That sounds lovely!" Pepper said

"Not too tacky?" I asked

"Course not!" She protested.

"Now for the real problem- what to get Tasha and Clint!" I sighed. She giggled and said

"We should write a book!"

" 'How to shop for the Avengers' " I gestured

"Please, we could write a book on how to survive living with the Avengers." Pepper laughed. We stood there, trying what to decide what to get the team laughing, we actually had to sit down. A shop assistant asked if we were okay and that set us off again.

"Have you ever had to live with Tony Stark?" Pepper giggled

"Or microwave pop tarts for a God?" I asked, barely squeezing my words out. The shop assistant walked off and we had to sit down again.

***** 3 days later *****

"Sophie, get your butt down this hall now!" Steve shouted- he was like a little kid and it was adorable.

"Can we give each other our gifts before we go to Tony's?" He asked

"Umm… Sure." I replied, nervously.

"Okay. Here." He gave me a small box, I unwrapped it and opened it to see...


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

A necklace. Inside there was a necklace in shape of a shield, with a star I graves in the centre. I looked up at Steve and smiled. "Turn it over." He insisted.

"Oh my gosh." I said, on the back there was an engraving that said:

To Sophie,

You are the love of my life.

Merry Christmas My Marshmallow.

Yours forever

Steve

I grinned up at him and wrapped him in an embrace. He hugged me back and kissed my forehead.

"Merry Christmas, Sophie."

"Merry Christmas Steve."

I ran to our room and dug out his present. I gave it to him and he looked at it, inspecting where to open it. He tore the wrapping paper apart and looked at the book.

****** Steve's PoV *******

I looked at the book and looked back up at her, her soft golden brown eyes were wide with half worry, half anticipation. I looked down at the book- the cover read "things for you to read about- love Sophie." I smiled and opened it up. It was all the headlines from after I disappeared. I couldn't help but to smile at the thought of the whole thing.

"I love it!" I said

"Really?" She asked, pushing a dirty blonde lock of hair behind her ear.

"Really." I answered, bringing her close.

"Actually, there's one more thing I need to give you," I admitted, pulling out a small box from my pocket.

****** Sophie PoV *****

"Close your eyes please." Steve requested. I shut my eyes, confused. He put the necklace around me and clipped it on- I knew it was the shield because I felt the cool circle on my skin. He shuffled in front of me again and spoke "open your eyes."

I opened my eyes to see Steve down on one knee with a small velvet box in his hands. My hands covered my mouth and I was shocked.

"Sophie, we have lived together for a while now- and have only spent 2 weeks apart. But the problem with those 2 weeks was that you were the only one I could think of- I was saving Bucky but all I wanted to do was introduce you two. I can't get you out of my mind when you're not here and when you are all I want to do is be near you. I love you, Sophie and can't imagine life without you. Would you do me the honour of becoming Mrs Sophie Rogers?" He asked

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes!" I replied, talking him with an embrace. He put the ring on my finger and smiled. I couldn't stop smiling! I mean, seriously. I was like a child that had been told they were going to live in Disney world! I kissed him passionately before l walked to the bedroom to grab the presents. I had presents for Thor and Jane just in case they showed, but didn't expect it.

"Knock knock." Tasha greeted at the door. I smiled and hugged her.

"Congratulations," she spoke

"Wha-" I started

"If you like it put a ring on it, if you don't want people to know- hide your hands. Reveal it as soon as you get in- don't want Stark having a heart attack during dinner." She joked. I giggled and Steve walked in.

"Congrats, Cap." She smiled "You're a very lucky man."

"Thank you." He replied, wrapping his arm around my waist and kissing my temple.

We grabbed the bags and drove to Stark's. When we got there Banner, Clint and Thor were there already. I did a double take. "Thor?" I asked

"Hello, Lady Sophie." He greeted, walking over to hug me.

"Jane here too?" I asked

"Over here, Sophie." She called. I've walked over and hugged her too.

"Sophie..." Pepper sang. She hugged me and handed me a present.

"If you made a book..." I stated. She laughed.

"I'd give it to you." She said

"Why? I live with one of them." I stated

"It could be a handbook-" Pepper counters

"For new Avengers." I giggled. We laughed and saw everyone staring at us. I looked at Pepper and she smiled.

"People need a handbook to know how to survive with you guys on the loose" I joked. Pepper, Tasha, Clint, Bruce and Jane laughed. Steve looked offended, Tony looked amused but was trying not to and Thor looked confused.

I laughed and walked over to Steve, leaning my head on his shoulder.

"I'm not hard to live with, am I?" He asked.

"No- but Tony and Clint are." I laughed, he laughed too and put his hand on my waist again. I snuggled closer before Steve voiced up.

"We have an announcement." He shouted. Everyone turned and looked and Tasha smiled.

"Well, don't keep us waiting..." Tony voiced.

"Well, before we came I proposed." Steve started. All eyes were on me.

"And I said yes- so." I continued

"So we're engaged." Steve and I said together.

"Oh My God!" Pepper screamed. "Let me see the ring!"

I showed it to her. "Oh, it's just gorgeous!" She sighed. Tasha smiled and patted Steve on the back before taking a new look.

"It's sparkly." She said.

"Move please!" Clint push them out the way.

"It's so pretty!" He jumped up and down. I laughed and patted him on the shoulder.

"Congratulations, Captain. You've caught a good one." Tony spoke

"One of the best." Thor replied.

I blushed lightly and hugged them both.

"Well... Merry Christmas everyone!" I said

"Merry Christmas." Everyone replied, raising glasses of champagne. Pepper offered me one so I took it, smiling.

We exchanged gifts and I ended up with a gold arrow charm bracelet from Clint (and Laura and the kids), a gun charm from Tasha (so she could be represented on my wrist), an Iron Man mask charm and a microscope from Tony and Pepper, a moljir charm from Thor and a science book with her lab number from Jane, Bruce got me a fist charm. I smiled- "Thank you for the bracelet and charms, I love that you've all represented yourselves in a charm that I can remember you by." I then thanked them individually.

"Actually- Pepper and I have a surprise too." Tony announced.

"I knew it wouldn't be long." Clint whispered

"Bet it's a holiday for everyone." I challenged.

"Deal," Clint spoke, shaking my hand

"We booked a holiday for everyone!" Pepper announced.

"Ha!" I shouted at Clint. He gave me 10 bucks and I grinned. Pepper rolled her eyes and smiled "We booked Disney World for everyone!" She announced.

"What? There's a world of Disney?" Steve asked

"Yeah." I replied

"From those films we watched? Like The Lion King and Cinderella and the Little Mermaid?" He asked

"Yeah, Steve. Like that." I smiled

"That sounds... Awesome." He told us. I laughed and hugged him.

"Let's dance!" Tony announced. The Christmas Carols came on and we all started ball room dancing (I don't know why) I started with Steve and we kept switching. When I came to Thor, curiosity got the better of me- "I hear you've been checking up on me." I teased

"Well, I think you have the spirit of a warrior. You are now one of my dear friends." He confessed.

"Thank you Thor." I replied, before being spun into Bruce.

"Hello, Sophie." He greeted

"Hello," I replied

"Congratulations on your engagement."

"Thank you,"

"He's very lucky,"

"Thank you,"


End file.
